


You Are Home, Home For Good:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Sleep, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny gets alone time after he was released from prison, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	You Are Home, Home For Good:

*Summary: Steve & Danny gets alone time after he was released from prison, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was such a long day, But, Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he was home, & not in prison a second longer. He hated being alone, while he was in there, But, He was glad that he had Danny in his life, & was working hard to get out of there. It was the only thing that kept him sane, while he was locked up.

The Hunky Brunette was being engulfed in such a warm hug, as he soon as he got home. He felt the emotions coming through, & just let them out, as he was being comforted. “Shhhh, I am here, Baby, I am here, You **_are_** home, Home for good”, The Blond said soothingly, as he comforted him. The **_Five-O Commander_** knew that it would be okay to show his vulnerability to him, & not be judged.

“The only thing got me through this was **_you_** working hard to free me”, Steve said softly, as he composed himself. "You are so worth it", Danny said with conviction. They cuddled into each other, & the shorter man leads him into the bathroom. "Come on, Babe, Let's have a shower together", The Former Seal nodded in response, & Danny went to set everything up. Once, They were under the warm water, Everything melts right away. The Hunky Brunette felt like he was back at home, & right in the arms of his lover.

Steve loved being touched all over usually, But, Sex wasn't on his mind. He waa touched starved, & knew that the loudmouth detective was too. They each took turns taking care of the other's needs, as they each gave the other a full body massage. The Couple dried each other off, & went to have a celebratory dinner, after they got changed, & made some small talk in between. Once, They are ready for bed, They held each other, & kissed. They snuggled closer, vowing not to let each other go, as they slept on that peaceful night.

The End.


End file.
